


O Little Flat on Baker Street

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A Christmas miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnlockedlife23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedlife23/gifts), [Silvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergirl/gifts), [Ladyofthewylde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthewylde/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "O Little Town of Bethlehem."

O little flat on Baker Street  
How still we see thee lie  
Though John and Sherlock aren’t asleep  
In fact, I hear a sigh  
  
For there in Sherlock’s bedroom  
John trembles with delight  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are laid to rest tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave the rest up to your imagination, shall I? ;)


End file.
